the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 November 2016
01:08 It's so weird seeing three other people in the chatroom 01:08 Why? 01:08 Idk, the chats just been dead lately 01:09 Its weird? 01:09 Ok I'll leave then 01:09 No that's not what I meant omg 01:09 I was kidding 01:09 HA 01:10 I'M SO FUCKING FUNNY 01:10 I AM HUMORUS 01:10 https://goo.gl/LtLCbu 01:10 Vulture @Hydra tbh 01:20 Like my new icon? 01:21 Its ok 01:23 I actually spent money for it 01:23 I like it 01:23 ... 01:23 Whats with the message? 01:23 Is it another idiot? 01:24 Well, technically not real money 01:24 But Deviantart points 01:24 From here http://danighost.deviantart.com/journal/DaniGhost-s-Point-Icon-Commissions-EMPTY-QUEUE-639435395 01:24 The character is one of my OCs, a fusion, Sky Blue Opal 01:24 The message tho 01:24 I would like an answer? 01:25 Message? 01:25 On the wiki 01:25 OH, the one asking about the guy's age? 01:25 Ye 01:25 It's something to do with the Steven Universe wiki 01:25 Oh 01:25 I think he's underage, but he won't say 01:26 Ah, what made you think hes underage (Just curious) 01:28 Ah 01:29 Oh' 01:29 I just saw his edits 01:31 YEAH 01:31 Hes childish af tooo 01:31 The halloween one tho 01:32 He gotta be like 8 01:32 Or 9 01:32 True lol 01:32 I said 10 01:32 But he's probably younger 01:32 TBH 01:33 I 01:34 I would talk to him if he was on this chat 01:34 They got blocked 01:34 ah 01:34 Man, I never got be be mean to people recently 01:35 I forgot what it was like 01:35 Wow I failed doing grammar 01:46 who got blocked 01:46 Idk' 01:47 What do I keep pressing '? 01:47 I need to stop 01:51 ok 01:59 Welp 02:00 now what 02:01 We wait 02:01 for what 02:03 The apocalypse 02:03 Br 02:03 b 02:03 We have to wait until november 8th 02:03 Thats the day when our hope dies 02:03 Than a week or so 02:03 We die 02:04 Thats how like looks like so far 02:04 america's going to burst into flames by 2017 02:04 Yeah 02:05 We have two idiots that are going to kill us 02:24 Apparently, Queen Elizabeth 2 offered to take back the country 02:24 Oh 02:25 #QueenElizabeth2016 02:26 Anyone wanna RP? 02:27 Sure 02:27 What kind? 02:27 Torment maybe 02:27 I LOVE TORMENT! 02:28 YUP I know 02:28 Ender will you read homestuck now 02:28 No. 02:28 Why 02:30 Because I found another webcomic to follow. 02:30 How about now 02:30 Come on, it only 8000 Mpages long 02:31 I love doing grammars 02:31 I am great at grammars 02:33 so, is anyone getting Pokémon Sun/Moon 02:33 yES 02:34 eNder homestuck 02:34 I want to but 02:34 I love Mimikyu 02:34 My charger is broke 02:34 02:34 buy a new one 02:35 Ender why cant you read two webcomics 02:35 I probably will, it's just hard for me to get money 02:35 I'm one year short of being able to get a job 02:35 Technically I could get a job at Wendys with a work permit 02:36 But, I never got an answer back 02:36 Ender 02:36 ENDER 02:36 I was thinking about re-applying though 02:36 HOMESTUCK 02:43 You lied to me 02:43 C H I L L 02:43 I was just trying to make you happy 02:43 Fuck 02:44 Sig 02:44 h 02:44 I'll start the RP I guess 02:44 >_< I'll go tell him it was a joke 02:44 Opal: *Is doing laundry in the Beach House* 02:47 Lighning opal: *Just being depressed* 02:50 * Lenhi dabs to that 02:50 oh 02:50 Ok 02:50 HELLO mother 02:50 hello 02:50 i am in the process of reviewing your... messages with a certain other user ;^) 02:51 Lets just hope he forgets about wiki in 8 months 02:52 I'm a great friend 02:54 Hydra'll hopefully be on soon 02:55 I cant wait to show her what my best friend told me 03:01 She on 03:02 ... 03:02 I'm sorry 03:02 Welcome back Ender 03:02 I thought I was funny 03:04 You know what, I'm sorry, I went too far when I snapped at you, the last line was way too mean spirited... 03:05 No I'm sorry! 03:08 ... 03:08 Okay 03:08 So on the Topic of Sun/Moon 03:08 Some of the new Pokemon...are downright terrifying! 03:08 Like palossand 03:09 THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GONNA TALK ABOUT 03:09 And it's pre-evolution 03:09 Sandygast 03:12 Did you ever see this: https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/dnpf06uxujncrkbks0rh.png 03:13 Ye 03:14 Alolan Persian looks like Garfield 03:15 Yep 03:17 And Wimpod's evolution tho 03:17 I didnt see the leaks 03:18 oh 03:18 So plz no 03:19 I like all the starters tbh 03:19 Popplio 03:19 yes 03:19 I'm choosing popplio 03:19 same 03:25 Fun fact, all of the new starters are based on alchemy symbols 03:32 ...APF, are you PMing me through RQB? 03:32 No, I don't even have a way to use her right now 03:33 What did the message say, that she sent to you? 03:33 ...It just PMed me some...weird stuff. 03:33 I'll send it over to you in PM so I don't put it here 03:42 Legit she needs her head fixed 03:43 So when's Hydra getting on? 03:44 I'll ask her to come on 03:49 Rp? 03:51 heya guys ^^ 03:51 WELCOME 03:51 Hey Hydra! 03:52 And sure Pichoid 03:52 We should continue the Blue Obsidian RP from last week! 03:52 Well 03:52 I'm going to have two rps going on 03:52 And I dont know how I'm gonna rp that 03:52 So IMMA STICK WITH THE OTHER RP 03:52 that'd be fun ^^ 03:52 (now u kno my pain lol 03:52 SORRY 03:53 its chill xD 03:54 OK so 04:05 Cacoxenite, Bloodstone, and Talc 04:05 Would be in the cave 04:05 Alo 04:05 With Blue Obsidian 04:06 I think 04:06 Hello 04:06 oh shit nvm just got a YT notification 04:06 its about SU 04:07 "3 Gems and a baby" 04:07 Oh 04:07 Interesting 04:07 Winter special or somethin 04:07 eyo ^^ 04:08 Ender check Skype 04:08 Its now on my must watch list,along with every other SU episod 04:08 Episode" 04:09 omg i didnt kno it was confirmed! 04:09 Y ESSSSSSSSSS 04:09 (also gem harvest looks promising 04:09 I need to see rose with a cherry man sweater 04:10 Hopefully it features some before steven is born moments 04:11 ROSE IN THE CHERRY SWEATER I WOULD DIEEEE 04:11 Wait..does this mean this will be the last rose flashback ep? 04:11 since steven will be born now 04:12 so probably the next flashbacks eps would be more baby steven 04:12 omg its gonna be so sad.... 04:12 like... 04:12 greg just lost rose 04:12 ;m; 04:13 just remember,every time we celebrate stevens birthday,we celebrate another year without rose :) 04:13 jk i do not hate her 04:14 Wait i just thought of something 04:14 Pearls favorit tree had pink flowers 04:15 favorite 04:15 No 04:15 omg.... 04:15 04:15 i feel bad for pearl 04:15 she LOST HER TREE 04:15 Rebecca Sugar's beautiful daughter!!!! 04:15 Peggy Sugar!!!!!!!!!! 04:16 I LOVE HER 04:17 I remember when i first saw malachite 04:17 I was so mad at jasper i felt like she owned me money 04:18 wait, why? xD 04:19 idk,when she grabbed lapis just when she almost escaped,and forcedly gabbed her face then dropped her into the ground 04:20 when i saw jasper in gem hunt,she felt kinda likeable,i liked the way she punched that gem 04:21 (o yea, jasper was so rude in that one omg 04:21 (do u play drift io? 04:21 But when she beat amethyst it was over 04:21 no 04:22 (i think jasper has a redemption arc tbh; but its not gonna be easy 04:22 I think she will become a camp pining hearts addict 04:24 YES OMGGG 04:24 i have a concern tho 04:24 i imagine her with a ponytail and an apron saying "Kiss the cook",with some shorts and crocks 04:24 The third barn mate 04:25 Or theres also the possibility she will just stay to rot in that bubble 04:25 i think jasper and lapis were very toxic to each other; im scared for them to meet together :( 04:25 noooooooooooo 04:25 Ur first idea was better omg 04:25 dont worry,Bismuth,Centi and Jasper are bubble buddies,or temple buddies 04:27 YESSSSSSSS bismuth,jasper, centi are besties 04:27 and the rubies are ded 04:27 rekt in space 04:27 Lol 04:27 If ronaldo ever saw YD,he would call the nearest zoo to report a lost giraffe 04:28 (Ronaldo) :Hey! have you lost an antrophomorphic giraff 04:28 giraffe" 04:29 (Yellow Diamond) Test 04:29 yipee 04:29 (Yellow Diamond) :On Homeword 04:29 (Bismuth):Bubbled on the temple 04:30 (Jasper) :Cracked and corrupted,rotting in a bubble 04:30 (Centipeedle):Hangin' with her friends freely 04:30 (Doc)And Co.:Space Jammed 04:31 The rubies got Space Jammed 04:36 ok back 04:36 sorryt i was playing diep io 04:36 RONALDO WOULD SO DOO THAT AND HE'D ALSO be ded 04:36 rekt 06:00 carfield: *is an automobile* 06:00 Garfuckl: Gotta eat a good meal 06:00 https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3114/2316296317_dfcf95b569_b.jpg 06:00 Garfeld: I want some lasaga 06:01 jarfield: fuck no *puts the lasagna in a jar* its all mine, you stupid mutt 06:01 Garnish: NOoNoONonONoNOnoNOnoNOno Garfunkly must do that 06:03 Garfunkly: *Brup* 06:03 garnet: love that lasagna 06:03 garnet: *thumbs up* 06:04 dliefrag: I am a cat who loves a good snooze 06:04 carfield: alright 06:04 carfield: im running everyone over who takes my lasagna 06:05 Garfunkl: No that my lasaga 06:06 jon garbagebuckle: no its going in the trash, you lazy cat 06:07 jon garbagebuckle: *chucks a whole truck of lasagna in the trash* 06:07 Garnish: nnononononononononomno i WILL AT THOSE FOOD 06:10 Pokejon arbuckle: gotta catch em all *throws pokeballs at all the garfields* 06:12 gARFUNFLYLOODOODLE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 06:12 Garfungus: *is rotting* 06:13 garshield: *is defending a plate of lasagna, knife and shield in hand* 06:13 Garfield Dead inside arbuckle: I at all fod 06:14 Dave Dead Inside Strider: the f*ck 06:15 K I L L M E N O W 12:47 Just want to let people know 12:48 that attempting to solicit information from users under 18 is a Terms of Use violation. 12:48 So be careful next time when you deal with people like Pirate. 12:48 Peace. 12:48 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 01:01 !info 01:01 mmmk 05:04 Aya!!! 05:04 Tbh! 05:07 Aya is such a beautiful word!!! 05:07 It scares me that there are people out there, that actually disagree with aya being used!! 05:07 Ayaphobes tbh! 05:09 05:09 AYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! 05:10 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Nb6QExdhcZQ/maxresdefault.jpg 08:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPEX8MEY0ls 2016 11 05